And then there was 'him'
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: He ruined this family by bringing another man in. And that mans name is Hatake Kakashi. When I heard my parents were getting a divorce because of that man...I couldn't help but hate Iruka for that. SasuxNaru & ArashixIrukaxKakashi
1. I hate you

I would die for my family. The family that I live with now isn't my realy family, but just people that I allow into my life. Both of my parents are those of whom I love and cherish deeply. They both have various jobs and yet they're still able to make time for eachother, most of all me. My first father, Umino Iruka, works as a full time Instructor at Konoha High, twenty minutes north of where we currently live. And he's also a part time Veternarian at the Konoha Clinic. Fifteen minutes West of here. He of course, takes a Three hour night shift. And my other father, Namikaze Arashi, he's the manliest of them all. He owns a huge trading buisness down by Tokyo Bay. Thirty minute drive down South.

They were talking about getting a divorce just now...I was so crazed that I jumped in and started screaming. This couldn't be happening to my life right now, it just couldn't! My father, Arashi, saw this coming so he was the calmest one between the three of us. He told him if that's what would make him happy then he would go through with the divorce papers. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But Iruka told us it's because he had fallen in love with someone else...after hearing this I couldn't help but just hate him. Hate him for what he had done.

He ruined this family by bringing another man in. And guess who? Some man named Hatake Kakashi. He also has a son. Right then, I felt like I had nobody, was I not enough of a son for him? Is that why he's leaving? It is isn't it? And now, I hate him. Ever since that talk my father had been coming home late from work, he would stay do take late shifts. Some even took up the whole bight. He told me not to wait up for him anymore, I'm usually the one who cooks his dinner when he comes home late. And when he does come home he smells like beer and smoke.

The next day I see my father walking past me and I mutter a quick, "Are they final?"

He walks past me heading for the fridge; grabbing another beer. "Yup, they've been final since yesterday afternoon." he clearly states back.

Kind of obvious since ya'know, he left with all his stuff yesterday. "Ok." was all I said as I head straight for my room.

xxxxx

Ok, I have a really good feeling about this story. So please stick with me! I always say this but I know I haven't been updating my other stories, and I know I should. But...I've lost interest. So here's a different story.


	2. No, not him, please

xThree Years Laterx

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. The same day that 'they' called.

Flashback

ring ring went the telephone, and I got off my comfy couch just to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say as I hold the phone upto my ear.

"Hello, is this Namikaze Naruto?"

"Yes, that is I, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Detective Marth calling from the Konoha Police force. I'm sorry to say this, but your father Namikaze Arashi is proclaimed dead."

"What?" I couldn't believe this, what I was hearing. Is this some kind of a joke? Tears started streaming out of my eyes and I muttered out a small, "How?"

"There was a bombing earlier at the Tokyo Tower(1). The suspect has not yet been found, but I'm currently on the case looking for any clues. But I am truely sorry for your loss, he was truly a great man. Good-bye sir." the detective said before hanging up.

'My life's starting to fall apart. First Iruka and Arashi got together and adopted me, then two years later they split. Now two years after that the only faimily I had left dies and leaves me all alone. What's next?'

Just at that moment I heard my cellphone ring, I slowly walk over to the couch where I was before and pick up.

"Hello? Namikaze Naruto speaking."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, this is Tsunade speaking from the adoption agencies. I heard about your father Naruto-kun, and I'm very sorry to hear about what happened. He was a very good man."

"It's ok," I managed to mutter out. "did you need something?"

"Back to the point yes? Now, my main concern, you're currently living alone now that your fathers dead am I correct?"

"Yes, and your point being?"

"Well," she began, "since you are under the age of fifteen then law states that you are unable to live by yourself. Umino Iruka, being your ex-father, is to be your guardian untill you are of legal age to live by yourself. The inheritence of your father, of course goes straight to you.

"But what about-" I try to say untill she cuts me off again.

"I have already talked to Unimo-san about this matter and he has agreed to help you out and let you stay with him and his family. 

My whole body drops down to the coutch making a 'thump' sound. This is all too much for me to take in. I mean, first you get a phone call that your father is dead and seconds later you get a call from the adoption agency? I mean c'mon.

"You'll be packing your things tonight, tomorrow you'll be leaving. I'm sending some men over right now to help you pack your things."

Ding-dong

"I belive that's them? Well, I'll be going now, bye"

"Bye." was all I say before shutting my cekkphone to go answer the door. This is gonna be one helluva year.


End file.
